


I'll Take Care Of You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Desire, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Love, Need, Romance, Romantic Angst, Shower Sex, Unhappy marriages, Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: "I'm sorry baby," he says, soft, no more than a deep whisper against her ear.Holding her so, so close, lost in the smell of her perfume, the warmth of her body against his own.





	1. You Won't Ever Be Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I promised more fics of Vinyl and I intend to keep that promise.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk home is longer than expected.

Walking down the darkened streets, kissed by the pale glow of street lights and neon signs.

Until the city starts to fade behind him.

Lights fading into silvery glow from moonlight lighting his way home.

Lighting his way back to _her._

\------------------------------------------------------------------

He can feel the warmth of the water cascading down aching flesh.

Peppering his skin like her kisses always had.

Lost in the memory of her, them, and the scene he'd walked away from.

The blood.

The crash of glass, and cement falling over top of him and drowning his every sense and filling his lungs.

When he hears the sudden slap on the glass, fingers wiping away the fog, as dark eyes see green gazing back at him.

Slender hands clenched into fist by her side as he opens the shower door and looks at her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was afraid you were dead," she says, slender finger pointing at him green eyes shimmering with tears dangerously close to falling.

"What?"

"The police called me, they found your car, and the _building_ and I thought you were dead."

Shes crying, coming undone before him, as he tries to explain. Tries to soothe away her fear, her sadness, and just hold her close.

"No, no, Honey, I'm okay, I just-"

He feels the slap on his arm, and see the worry etched on her beautiful face.

"What you don't call me? Nothing? I have to find out from CeCe that you're alive?"

When he pulls her close, arms holding the soft, fragile form crying in his arms. Fingers stroking her hair, as she sobs against him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dev," he says whispered against her hair, as she hugs around him. Nails gripping into his back, as he holds her close.

"I'm sorry baby," he says, soft, no more than a deep whisper against her ear.

Holding her so, so close, lost in the smell of her perfume, the warmth of her body against his own.

The feel of her touch on his flesh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he's pulling back, thumb tracing over the gentle curve of her lips as he wipes away her tears.

Lips finding her own, lost in her, and drowning in her love.

He knows somehow this shouldn't be happening. Knows that he should have died in that building, that he shouldn't be here holding her, but he is home and in her arms.

The one place that always felt like heaven.


	2. Only Me and You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in them.
> 
> Lost in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know its been a while but, last chapters here!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :)

Theres a solitary moment of hesitation between them.

Fingers tangling, and grasping within soft dark locks. 

Bodies closer than they'd been in a while. She's so warm, so fragile against him. 

"Dev," he says, softly, no more than a deep whisper against her hair, lips pressing against her cheek, lips, and along her neck as he pulls her closer. 

Stepping back into the shower, lips pressing against hers.

Aching, hurting and craving her and only her.

Needing her more now than he'd ever needed her before.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lips crashing against her own, fingers peeling at the wet fabric clinging to soft curves.

Flesh aching and alive against her own. 

Fingers pressing into her teasing, toying with. Until he was inside her. Bodies finding one another like they had done so so many times before. 

Lost in them.

Lost in this moment.


End file.
